Bellas, Trebles and Sibuna
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: Nina is off to college, Barden University to be exact. She joins the barden bellas with Mara and KT. After meeting Victor, Nina finds herself with the touchstone of ra. Now Nina must begin her new chapter of her story as the stone's protector. Join the Barden bellas and the treblemakers in their second year in barden as the Anubis gang also enters the world of collegiate acapella.
1. Welcome back to Barden

**I decided to do a cross-over my favourite movie: Pitch Perfect and my Favourite TV show: House of Anubis.**

* * *

_Beca..._

I opened my laotop as I waited for the taxi cab to arrive to take me to Barden university. That's right bitches, I didn't go to LA. I have so much to leave if I go. Jesse, my dad, and the bellas. After winning the ICCA's, Aubrey wanted me as the new bella leader.

After the finals, me and my dad, and of course together with sheila, went out for dinner and the both of us set things right between us. We promised each other to spend time together if we have time.

And as for Jesse, well, he asked me out! Okay, I'm not the type of girl who freaks out when a guy asks her out, but I'm just glad that Jesse and I are fine now. I almost didn't mix a single track all summer because I've been calling, texting and video chatting him all summer.

A cab pulled over for me and I packed back my laptop, pulled out my ipod and plugged my headphones to it.

* * *

The ride to Barden universty wasn't that long as I remembered. I jumped out of the cab and stared at the veiw of my little stop to LA.

It's seem like it was only yesterday when Jesse serenade me at the back seat of his parent's car, him and I were stacking some cd's for luke, me telling him I hate movies, my first 'movication', me yelling at him, Jesse not forgiving me, me serenading Jesse and the kiss me and Jesse shared.

I walked to the quad, on the way to baker hall, which I'll see again the ray of sun shine that is Kimmy-Jinn.

"hey can you hurry up with my things" I said to the guy who is carrying my luggage but not looking back at him "they're only few so I guess they're light, and I took one so it woulnd't be a problem to be a little fast"

"well that's no way to talk to your boyfriend" he shot back, boyfriend what is he talking about?

I turned around and I saw Jesse carrying my luggage.

I didn't know what to do except ran towards him and hug him.

"How on earth did you get my things?" I asked my boyfriend

"I missed you too Beca" he said sarcastically

"okay, I miss you Jesse, I'm glad to finally see you but how did you get my things?"

"I paid the guy, who was supposed to carry your things, to let me carry them instead"

"you paid the dude?"

"yeah" he answered "can we go now my arms are getting tired"

"come on you nerd" I said once we entered baker hall.

* * *

We're at the hallway where my dorm room is. Then I heard a faint track of Miley Cyrus' 'wrecking ball'

"is kimmy-jinn sining?" Jesse asked me

"I don't know, it dosen't sound like Kimmy" I answered "only one way to find out"

I opened my dorm door to find, not Kimmy-Jinn but a girl with dirty blonde hair.

* * *

**My first cross over chapter. I promise I won't abandon this cause Pitch Oerfect and HOA are my favorites**

**so please tell what you think?**


	2. We meet again

**I told you guys I wont abandon this!**

* * *

_Beca..._

Kimmy-Jinn wasn't in the room, it a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Hi, um who are you?" I asked "and what have you done to me roommate, not that I'm complaining but, what happened?"

"sorry, you have to hear my singing, I'm Nina, Nina Martin" Nina said "and you must be Rebecca Mitchell, Right?"

"just Beca Please, and this is Jesse, My boyfriend" I said

"Nice to meet you Jesse" She said reaching out her hand

"Nice to meet you too, Nina" he said shaking her hand "so what happened to Kimmy-Jinn?"

"Well, all I know is, Kimmy-Jinn was assigned to this room last year by mistake. So this year she was transfered to the asian building, and they put me in here in replacement and I got to say I like it" Nina said

"So what are you a freshman or a sophomore?" I asked

"freshman, graduated from Miami beach senior high" She said, great a giddy freshman as my roommate, still it is better than Kimmy.

"So I'll help you unpack for a while and I'll see you at the welcome back party" Jesse said

"what's the welcome back party?" Nina asked

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually somewhat happy to be back here," I said as I looked around the empty pool where the welcome back party was being held.

"Only somewhat?" Stacie asked her.

"Somewhat is a lot from Beca. We'll take what we can get, I mean she didn't go to LA so let's be greatful" Fat Amy said. "Looks like some fresh meat found out about the party."

"yeah and one of them is my new rooommate"

"no more nosy asian girl?"

"no more!" I said "and who cares about some freshmen found out about the party they're all cool"

"Some of them are so hot," Stacie said and smiled. "Excuse me, ladies."

"Where's your boytoy?" Amy asked and I shrugged. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, we're good. Just been busy moving in all morning."

"Alrighty," she said. "I'm going to go find myself some man-candy."

"Have fun," Beca laughed.

I looked around at everyone dancing, drinking, and having fun. I couldn't believe that it was my sophomore year in college. I didn't even think I'd be in college, let alone my second year of it. I still wanted to move to LA and have a career in music, but I decided that my dad was right and I needed to go to college. Not just for the education, but for the experience. If Had he not forced me to get involved, and if Chloe didn't ambush me awkwardly in the shower, she wouldn't have the Bellas or Jesse. She didn't want to imagine the next three years without them.

"Are you plotting the demise of everyone in here?" someone whispered in her ear. "Because I'll help."

"Bumper's gone, so there's no one I really want to hurt badly anymore," I said and smiled as she turned around. "Hi, nerd."

"Hello," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I missed you."

"We just got seperated two hours ago" I said as I laughed

"So, How was your summer?" he asked as they walked over to the edge of the pool to sit down.

"Okay. My mom was barely around when I stayed with her. My step-mom was around way too much when I stayed with my dad," I said and shrugged. "Typical summer of a kid with divorced parents. Yours?"

"Spent most of it watching movies, naturally," he said.

"You mean there's movies you haven't seen yet?" I asked in shock.

"Ha-ha, Beca. I forgot how funny you were since we haven't seen each other in months," he said sarcastically. "This summer sucked without you. I actually counted down days to get to school."

"Really?"

"Of course. Plus I couldn't wait to find out what new magic tricks Benji would come up with," he said and smiled. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. He jumped off the edge and into the pool where the keg was. I looked around to see if I could spot Nina in the crowd. Whe I turned to the corner I saw Nina with a guy.

"Hey, Nina!"

* * *

_Nina..._

whoa! If this is what college is, then I'm definitely want to stay here. College kids really know how to party. I just talked to a sweet guy that does really cute card tricks. I was on my way to find Beca, when this guy bumed into me.

"hey watch it!" I yelled at him. When I got a good look at him, he looked really familiar.

"Nina?" The guy asked

"Fabian?" I asked

"Hey, Nina!" A voiced yelled and I saw Beca being approached by Jesse with drinks.

"I-I gotta go" I stuttered. What was Fabian doing here? He was supposed to be in england. And if he's here in America, why Barden University? Out of all schools?

* * *

**Haha Nina met fabian again! update will be tommorow!**


	3. Riff-offs and activities fair

**Disclaimer**

**me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Fat Amy: I do! Muzzy-Fuzzy does not own anything, although she can wrestle crocodiles and dingoes simultaniously.**

**me: No I don't!**

**Fat Amy: And on with the story!**

* * *

_Beca..._

I saw Nina with a brunet guy who I might find a little cute.

"Hey, Nina!" I yelled to get her attention.

"Two girls invited me back to their dorms. Three girls tried to give me their numbers. One girl almost took her underwear off just to write down her number," he said as he sat down next to me and shook his head.

"That's hilarious," I said as I took her drink from him.

"You were a lot of help. Aren't you supposed to be the jealous girlfriend who comes in and punches people in the face?"

"Nah, I retired from that. I'll just sit back and laugh as you get super nervous around those girls," I said with a smile.

"Thanks," he huffed. Beca just smiled at him as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Nina came towards us and sat next to me.

"So find any guys that is getting lucky with you tonight?" I asked her as I took a sip of my beer.

"What? Dude no!" She exclaimed

"C'mon Nina lighten up. This is college, not highschool anymore" Jesse said "how about a guy you like any crushes or something?"

"yeah, I saw you with a really cute guy a while ago" I added

"the guy who does card tricks?" She asked

"no, but Benji is a total sweetheart. I was talking about the brunett guy you were talking a while ago" I said

"Fabian? No, he's just a friend I met back in highschool" Nina said

"yeah and that 'just friends' is gonna turn into 'more than friends'" Jesse said as I did a mental face palm and rolled my eyes.

"Please Jesse, I am begging you, I'll be doing the cool in this relationship" I said not looking strait at him.

"I am cool and awsome" Jesse

"I'm so sorry Jesse but your a nerd"

"fine, that I admit"

"Any of the acapella groups here?" Justin called out from the middle of the pool. A good majority of the crowd cheered. "Good, let's start this year off with a welcome back riff-off!"

"Oh great" I muttered

"c'mon Becs it won't be that bad" Jesse said

"What's a riff-off?" Nina asked

"you'll see, let's go" I said as the three of us climb down to the pool. I asked nina to sit on a cooler near Justin so she can watch, when she was settled I turned to Jesse again"I believe you're going down."

"You want to make a wager on that?" Jesse said

"If I win, I chose the songs you guys sing at the Activities Fair," I said.

"If I win, I do the same. Shake on it?" he said as he held out his hand. She grabbed it and shook it, and he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Oi! Get your ass over here, leader!" Fat Amy yelled. I quickly ran over to the Bellas. "I hope you what you two shook on before was very naughty sex later."

"Gross, Amy," I laughed as I shook my head. "We all ready for this? There's a lot riding on this. If the Trebles win they pick what songs we sing at the Activities Fair."

"We got this, don't worry," Cynthia Rose said.

"Can we join in?" Chloe asked as she joined the Bellas Aubrey stood next to her. "Since you guys haven't started recruiting yet, we think you're a little short."

"Wouldn't be the same without you two," I said with a smile. "But why you're here?"

"Alumni previliges, Bumper and Donald is here too" Chloe said

"Bumper didn't even graduated here" I commented

"Yeah, but he went to school here for almost four years that means he got a right to come here anytime"

"man I hate that dude"

"Don't we all" Aubrey said

"Now that everyone is all ready, let's begin," Justin said as he pointed his remote at the pool and the wheel began to spin. "Songs ruined by Glee."

"Shit, I never watched Glee" I muttered

"don't worry I got this" Aubrey said as she stepped in the center and started singing

_When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door  
What'cha do that for?  
What'cha do that for?_

_When you first left me  
I didnt know-_

she was cut off by Benji

_-know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't-  
_

Benji was quickly cut off by Stacie

_-don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night-_

Stacie was cut off by a BU harmonic

_-night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

And still I dreamed she'll come to me  
That we would live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And-

_gladly there was one song that Aubrey made me listen that glee covered. So I stepped in and cut her off_

_-And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

at this time the bellas joined me in singing

_and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't-_

one of the highnotes cut me off and started singing 'don't stop believing' off tune with the wrong lyrics.

"honey your drunk and drugged, so your-"Justin said as we clapped twice.

"Cut Off!" We all yelled

"hey nerd!" I yelled to Jesse "that is round one to us"

"and the next category is" the wheel kept spining until it landed in "Songs of Avril Lavigne about freedom" _I got this _I thought

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you-_

Then Jesse just cut me on the spot

_You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame_

Then he flashed me the nerdiest smile ever

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

_Last night I blacked out I-_

but Balogne Barb cut him off which surprised me how she can sing something that isn't madona.

_I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?_

She finishes but she's up for something.

"sorry Barb but the word you need match is 'I' but you sang 'I'm' which is short for 'I am' so you are" *clap* *clap* "Cut off!" we all yelled

"Hey Beca!" Jesse shouted "that round goes to us, and one more I win"

"yeah, let's see about that!" I snapped

"and the next category is, songs about sex" Justin announced

most of us moaned 'again' but Stacie just jumped in the center.

_I been laying in this bed all night long  
Don't you think it's time to get it on  
But we gotta get it right, we can't get it wrong  
Don't you want to feel this fire before it's gone_

_I feel the thirst Pouring out of me  
The things that I wanna try  
That echoes in my head  
This is the first time I get to see  
Things I've never seen in my life  
You -_

but donald just cut her off, here we go again

_You got your legs up in the sky with the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now_

_Look what you're doing, look what you done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
Cause what I got for you  
I promise it's-_

Knowing that I'm not gonna make the same Mistakes last year, I cut donald off and started rapping.

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got at me collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when  
Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour with homies  
Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers_

_Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town_

(then Amy decide to join me like last year)

_Strictly bitch she dont play around_  
_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I cant get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_

_I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,_

(the BU harmonics decided to join in as well as the highnotes and almost everyone even Nina was singing with the crowd!)

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_We out_

"I mean you're welcome" I said immitating what I said last year.

"Congratulations ladies, you finally won a riff-off!" Justin shouted as all of cheered with exitement. I went to the side of the treble makers and they tried to look like they weren't worried, but they should be.

"a bet is a bet Jesse, and this is gonna be the best activities fair song you guys will ever sing" I said evily

"Yes a bet is a bet so hit it" Jesse said

"but please promise it won't be really bad because I can't be bullied again, not in college!" Benji explained

"don't worry I'll go easy on you boys, I promise" I said confirmly

"Dude this is why I love your girlfriend" Benji said patting Jesse's shoulder

* * *

**_Third person's POV_**

**_One week later_**

"Dude this is why I HATE your girlfriend!" Benji exclaimed as he walked uncomfortably with the heels he's wearing. "you said you'll go easy on us"

"yes I did, and this is my defenition of go easy" Beca smirked as she watched the boys assemble their positions for their song.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jesse asked

"Because you thought you could beat your girlfriend in acapella but you just can't" Beca said.

"No one wiil join us in this rate" Gre. Said

as Beca blowed the Pitch pipe and counted to three the trebles' began to sing.

The Trebles' began their version of The Sign/Eternal Flame/Turn the Beat Around. Beca couldn't think of a better group of songs to give them than that, the traditional Bellas song for regionals. A crowd gathered around as they danced the choreography that Beca taught them last week, laughing hysterically as they sang.

"Yeah, wooh!" Fat Amy cheered from their booth, making Beca laugh even harder.

"Go Jesse!" Beca cheered her boyfriend, who looked miserable.

Once they were done singing, she ran over to Jesse and jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"That was awful," Jesse said.

"The kiss?" Beca asked, feigning hurt.

"No, that was amazing," he said as he hoisted her up a little more to get a better grip since she wrapped her legs around his waist and decided she didn't feel like getting down and he didn't want her to fall. "The song was."

"I don't know, you guys gathered quite a crowd," Beca said as she gestured to the large amount of people who were standing around the Trebles' booth. "You sang awfully girly songs and still ended up with a hot girl wrapped around your waist, making out with you. I wouldn't be surprised if the amount of auditions for the Trebles' increased this year."

"So is this the Treble makers you keep talking about Beca?" Nina asked as she closed her phone from recording their performance. "the one that beat almost every acapella group in the country and the one you beat in the championship last year?"

"yep" Beca said once Jesse let her go "the same one"

"oh I see"

"so do you want to help me with the bella booth?"

"sure"

the two girls walked over to the bella booth that was already set, courtesy of Fat Amy of course.

"So what is 'the Barden Bellas?'" Nina asked

"well its one of the acapella groups on campus, you've already know the trebles, there the BU harmonics, and the high notes" Stacie answered "hi my name is Stacie"

"nice to meet you Stacie" Nina said

"So we also have Lily, Cynthia Rose, Amy-" Beca introduced them but Fat Amy cut her off

"Fat Amy" She corrected Beca

"okay we have Fat Amy, Jessica, Asheley and Denise"

"hi" they said in unison

"I was born with gills like a fish" Lily whispered. Lily's speaking has imrpoved but she still likes to whisper personal or disturbing things.

"So we will perform this year, and I think we should do Party in the USA, you know the one we sang in the bus last year" Beca said

murmmers of 'sure' and 'yeah' filled their area.

"ready, so just act natural, like in the bus" Stacie said as she begins to sing

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan_

then Cynthia Rose joims in

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?_

Fat Amy started to join

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

now everybody except Beca was singing

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on

Then Beca sang her tiny solo

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, Yeah,Yeah, Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,_

_it's a party in the USA_

As Beca closed the song girls began to surround them asking for flyers or how to audition for the bellas. Beca knows that no one can replace Chloe's bass but they have to try and win the ICCA's without it.

The Bella's excitement were cut short when someone cleared his/her throat.

"Beca?" The male voice said

"Dad?" Beca said "what are you doing here?"

"just came by to pick you up" he said "the dean wants to talk to you, in private"

"I think somebody's gonna get kicked out" Fat Amy said

"I haven't done anything wrong" Beca protested "yet"

"still he wants to talk to you, so let's go" Mr. Mitchell said grabbing Beca in the arm.

"if I'm getting kicked out, Fat Amy your in charge!" Beca shouted as she began to walk away with her dad.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the late update because my school's intrams has gone crazy! And if anyone asks which anubis members will be in here, you'll guys find out in the next chapter. See you guys next week for my next update!**


	4. Aca-initiation

**Hi everybody I'm back! so sem-break just started and I'm going to nick philippines on monday so this will just be a quick update.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Beca walked into the auditorium just in time for the auditions to begin.

"hey shawshank!" Fat Amy exclaimed "you didn't kicked out"

"nope, but I've got good news and bad news" Beca said smiling as she took a seat next to Lily " The good news is we're getting a new Bella house next week!"

all the Bellas squealed with excitement, even lily. they can't wait to see the new house, next week.

"and the bad news is it's in front of the treble's" Beca said flatly

"um, how is that bad news?" Asheley asked

"well it means they'll now know when are we gonna practice, what we're practicing and what set list we'll have"

"at least you could just walk across to your boy toy's house and do it like two heated dingoes" Fat Amy commented

Beca gave Fat Amy a glare just as tommy began to speak.

"Listen up aca-ballers I have rejected by the army, shoved into a dora the explore's back pack, and pushed into the girl's locker room wearing nothing but suspenders, but no matter I'm in the world that I love. But with the assistance of my boy Justin, I launch this year's auditions with a belly roll" Tommy, the constantly harrased audition launcher, said.

then Justin began a drum roll with his belly.

"the most recent ICCA champions get to pick the audition song for us" Tommy continued

The bellas began whispering a song chioice but Beca already has a song choice prepared.

"alright nerds let's go with, Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia" Beca shouted

"you all heard the scary looking lady, you guys will have one hour to prepare while Justin collects your information." Tommy said as he left

As Beca predicted, the auditorium was almost filled with people ready to audition. She was 95% sure that at least half of them couldn't sing worth a damn, well she saw Nina sitting nervously as she practices how to Beca would sit back and laugh as the rest tried.

Two hours later, Beca had made her list of who she wanted. The talent was better than expected, but she only picked three girls: Nina, Kara and Mara. No one was able to replace Chloe's bass, but Beca didn't expect to find a replacement, unless one of the girls surprised them with nodes.

Mara was british which is going to be a challenge on harmonizing american songs, but hey if she have done it with Amy she can try with Mara also. Kara was a dark skinned girl with flat, strait hair. She said we could call her KT and she can sing a couple of low notes, but not as low as Chloe's. Then they have Nina. Her singing was amazing, as usual. But she needs work on how to sing in three minutes without taking a breath. And that's where cardio comes along.

"You like any of the new recruits?" Beca asked as she walked over to Jesse. "That Fabian kid was pretty good. Those notes he hit, I'm almost positive that even if your balls never dropped you wouldn't be able to hit those."

"Rude, Beca," he said and laughed. "No one had Chloe's bass, even that girl named KT can't do it. Maybe inject some steroids into their vocal chords."

"Good idea. Gotta do whatever it takes to win this year."

"Playing dirty, I like," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, see you later at the aca-initiation?"

"Are you going to tell me about our aca-children again this year and pretend like you're not completely wasted?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's tradition," he shrugged.

"I'll see you later, loser," she said as she pulled away from him.

Beca started to walk away, but Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He gently cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled away, Beca couldn't help the smile that formed across her face because her boyfriend was the sweetest guy she's ever known.

"Bye," he said and kissed her forehead before letting go of her.

* * *

"I just love kidnapping people," Fat Amy said as we brought the new recruits into the auditorium, just like Aubrey had done to us last year.

"I wouldn't really spread that around," Beca said with a laugh. Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose stood behind the three new recruits and pulled the bags off of their heads. "Welcome to the Bellas, girls!"

"Oh, thank God," Mara said with a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to be the next Natalee Holloway."

"Not yet," Fat Amy said. "Take these scarves and hold them."

"Being a Bella is an honor. We're going to work hard to make sure we keep our title as ICCA champions. A lot of sweat and blood went into winning that trophy," Beca said.

"And puke," Fat Amy added, cutting Beca off.

"Yes, and puke. We're going to beat those Treble Makers again just so we can rub it in their faces again next year," Beca said. "Now, let's take the vow. Repeat after me. I promise to be the best Bella I can be, and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Mara, Nina, and KT repeated what Beca said, looking nervously at one another at what they were swearing to do. Beca and the rest of the Bellas tried to keep a straight face. They thought it would be funny to put the new recruits through what Aubrey put them through last year.

"With that said," Beca said as she smiled at the three girls. "I was totally kidding."

"About us being Bellas?" KT asked, her eyes wide.

"No, welcome to the group girls," Beca reassured them. "About the Trebles."

"Oh good," Mara said. "I got nervous for a minute.

"Since when are the Bellas and the Trebles on good terms?" Nina asked. "When my cousin went here, they weren't even allowed to look at each other,let alone being on the same class with each other."

"Well, our little Beca got a toner for one of them and allowed him to penetrate her," Fat Amy said with a smirk. "I think that was a good time for the word 'penetrate'."

"No, no. It's still never a good time for that word," Beca said. "With that said, let's head to the initiation party."

* * *

The party was in full swing when the Bellas arrived. Some guy was playing music from his laptop down by the stage, and everyone was singing along to whatever song was playing. Mara, KT, and Nina stayed together while the other Bellas separated to go talk to everyone. Beca and Amy headed over to the newbies with drinks in hand.

"Excited?" Beca asked as they took the cups from her. They nodded quickly. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"There's some guy in one of my classes who's constantly doing card tricks," Nina said. "Some kids pick on him, but he seems really nice. He's kind of cute in that really dorky, shy way. I think he's the same guy I met at the welcome back party"

"If it's who I'm thinking of, then he is really nice," Beca said with a smile as she glanced over at Benji and Jesse joking around with the rest of the Trebles. "But I thought your were into the guy with brown hair, um Fabian"

"um actually, He's my boyfriend" Mara confesseas she motioned to her and Nina "and her ex"

"Aca-awkward" Fat Amy commented

"so you three met before?" Beca asked her new Bellas

"yeah actually the three of us went to the same boarding school together" Mara explained "Nina left the year KT came to the school"

"and those two" KT added as she pointed to two guys wearing treble hoodies "also came to the same boarding school as we did, we all even lived at the same house."

"Beca! Be-CAW" Jesse yelled as he and Benji began to head over toward Beca and the new Bellas.

"Jesse are drunk or just pretending to be?" Beca asked her boyfriend

"no I'm not drunk at all your just blurry" Jesse said what he said last year "hello new bellas. I'm Jesse, this is Benji. I'm sure Beca gave you all the speech to stay away from anyone in the Trebles."

"Of course, I instilled the fear of Aubrey in them," Beca said with a smirk. "This is Mara, KT, and of course you've mey Nina"

"so you must be Mara Jaffray. My treble, Fabian, had mentioned you a while ago." Jesse said "your a lot shorter than I imagined, you're just as high as Beca. Shorty number two"

Beca wacked Jesse in the arm. Jesse knows better not to tease Beca especially about her height. But who could blame Jesse, he's drunk!

"at least your just a freshman so you will still grow" Jesse added "unlike shorty here-" again Beca wacked him in the arm.

"tell me why on earth am I dating you?" Beca said

"Because of my hot nerdiness, and my love for movies that makes you craving for more" Jesse commented

"well if this is going to be more aca-awkward I'm gonna get some new fresh meat tonight" Fat Amy said

"And we'll go to see our old friends" KT said gesturing her and Mara "you coming Nina?"

"no I'll just stay here" Nina said

"Benji, Nina was saying that there's a kid in her class who's always doing card tricks."

"Uh, I," he stuttered as he blushed and looked at Nina. "Guilty as charged. Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "I think it's really cool."

"Really?" he asked in shock. "You, uh, wanna see some tricks?"

"I'd love too," she said. They parted from the group and sat down away from the crowd.

"Good for Benji," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You know it will be awkward between the trebles and the bellas this year." Beca said

"and why is that?" Jesse asked

"Mara is Fabian's boyfriend, Nina is Fabian's ex, I don't know what happened between them, Nina kinda likes Benji, your new trebles and my new bellas knew each other before they met us. So I assumed many friendships are gonna be broken"

"Fabian and Eddie? Yeah they mentioned the three of the girls and how they met them, and unfortunately Nina broke up with Fabian in a letter because long distance relationships almost never work" Jesse said "we'll just see how it will all go in the future. You know so we'll have amazing stories we could tell to our future Aca-children"

"oh god, don't start that Aca-childre thing again" Beca complained

"I told you Bec, they're inevitable"

"not anytime soon buddy"

"So do you want Aca-children?"

"I don't know, okay"

"well, it's still a long way round, it won't be gone in our minds" Jesse said "I've got my ticket for the long way round..." Jesse starts singing 'when I'm gone' loudly

"oh god, your a dork" Beca said

"But I'm your dork" Jesse said as he pulled Beca in his arms and kissed her fore head

* * *

**And that will be the first batch of Anubis members that will be here in this story. Nina, KT, Mara, Fabian and Eddie.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	5. Karaoke night

**next chapter is here!**

* * *

"Again!" Beca said, earning groans from the rest of the Bellas. "One more time, then we're off for the weekend."

"At least she gives us the weekends off," Stacie sighed.

"And she doesn't make us do cardio," Amy said as she got up from her chair. "Treblemaker incoming!" Jesse yelled out as he walked into the auditorium with his eyes shut.

"You're going to trip, dumbass," Beca said as she laughed at her boyfriend. "You can sit and watch."

"We're going to let the enemy watch?" KT asked.

"Yeah, cause she's got the enemy on a leash," Nina said, and Fat Amy made the whip noise.

"Very funny," Jesse said and rolled his eyes. "I just came to invite the Bellas out tonight with the Trebles."

"We bond now?" Fat Amy asked. "Is this going to turn into a thing?"

"yeah, cause I'm really not planning that one of my best friend and ex-boyfriend together with me on the same roof" Nina said

"Well," Jesse shrugged. "I planned to hang out with Beca tonight, but the Trebles said 'no' and that we had to spend man time together, whatever that is."

"Sounds disturbing," Fat Amy said.

"Anyway. I suggested that we invite the Bellas along since half of them are hooking up with one of you, and they agreed," Jesse said. "Plus, I ran into my two favorite people on my way here, and they wanted to come out too."

"Who?"

"Hello, aca-bitches!" Aubrey said as she walked in with Chloe. "Why isn't anyone working and why is a Treble in here."

"Pretty sure you gave up your power as leader when you graduated last year," Beca said. "We just finished rehearsing."

"I'm sure you guys sound great," Chloe said excitedly.

"Why are you guys back here so much? Don't you have other things or boys to do?" Fat Amy asked.

"We're allowed to pop in whenever we like. Alumni privileges. Plus, I have to make sure Beca doesn't mess everything up," Aubrey said.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who won the ICCAs for us," Beca said defensively.

"Let's just call it a group effort so no one argues," Chloe said.

"So, karaoke tonight? K, great," Jesse said as he began to leave.

"Woah, what?" Beca said, stopping him. "Did you say karaoke?"

"Yup, see you at 8."

"but I don't do karaoke" Beca groaned as she takes a seat "I really hate karaoke"

"don't worry Beca" Mara said as she took a seat next to her "maybe it won't be so bad"

* * *

"I stand corrected, this is really awful" Mara said as the bellas stepped into the Karaoke bar with the trebles and Donald came with them also. "I can't believe I agreed to this"

"me neither, I didn't know you could let your hair down Mara" KT commented "So who's gonna sing first"

"I think the newbies should go first," Fat Amy said. "In Tasmania, the dingo momma always puts her babies out in the wild on their own to see if they get eaten alive or not."

"Seriously?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah, crazy shit out there," Fat Amy nodded as she scanned the book and found a song for them. "Got it. Ready, dingo babies?"

"not yet Amy, they're not drunk enough for this" Eddie said

"Fat Amy!" Amy corected him

"fine whatever, I just want to see how my old classmates get drunk tonight"

"I'm scared," Nina said as she rested her head against Benji's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be," he said "Don't worry, you'll be great."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything ever since what happened back at highschool, but I stand corrected" Fabian said as he wrapped his arm around Mara. It's the first time again that Nina and Fabian talked to each other which made them really awkward. Nina still loves Fabian but he had moved on,like what she said.

"They're so cute," Beca whispered to Jesse. "I'm so happy for them."

"He's been really happy," Jesse said with a smile on his face. Beca found it so endearing how close and protective he was with Benji since they became roommates, especially since Benji is the type of kid who everyone picks on and Jesse is able to weave in and out of different groups with no problem. "So, what are we going to sing?"

"Not a thing," Beca laughed. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

Nina, Mara, and KT stepped on the stage and waited anxiously to find out what song Fat Amy chose for them. Knowing Amy, it could have been anything, so Beca didn't blame them at all for being nervous.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Nina said into the microphone when she heard the music begin to play. "I can't sing this song."

"But I can," KT laughed as she sang the first verse. "_I know you like me, I know you do. That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you. I know you want it, it's easy to see. And in the back of your mind, I know you should be on with me."_

"This is a perfect song for them" Fat Amy said "to release tension between two bellas"

"That's awful, Fat Amy," Beca laughed. "Wooh, go newbies!"

"This is a me song," Stacie said.

"That's what made it even funnier," Fat Amy said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Stop, you're making them nervous," Chloe said. "They're really good, Beca. Good choice."

"They definitely have potential," Aubrey said. "KT is awesome. Nina and Mara a little reserved."

"Well, I can understand why," Jesse said. "I mean Fabian told us how Nina had broken up him and he didn't took it well, then he moved on with Mara. Which still makes it awkward between two friends"

Everyone cheered when the three girls finished their song. They headed back over to us and sat down. KT couldn't stop laughing at how red Nina turned on stage and how Mara turned really pale.

"Dude, you could have stopped traffic," she said.

"You're not helping," Nina snapped.

"Nina, don't worry," Beca said as she placed her hand reassuringly over Nina's. "It was no big deal."

"I guess," she sighed. "I need a drink."

"The bartender's just handing them out," Beca laughed as Nina got up and walked over to the bar.

"Next!" Chloe yelled excitedly. "C'mon, someone has to go next!"

"Why don't you go next?" Beca said.

"Not yet. I have to find the perfect song," Chloe said and nodded her head. "Stacie and Donald should go next. Couples are cute."

"Let's go," Stacie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up on stage. _Birthday Cake Remix_ came on.

"This is definitely a Stacie song," Beca said as her eyes widened at her friends performance on stage. Beca would have sworn that if they weren't fully clothed, they would be having sex. They were definitely were a match made in heaven.

"This wasn't my idea of cute," Chloe said as she stared at them on stage.

"Let's sing something, come on, Bec," Jesse said as he pulled the book over to look through it.

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Let's get you wasted then," he said "One song, Beca," he pleaded with her, but she shook her head.

"Nope, not doing it."

"Please," he whispered huskily in her ear. "For me?"

"No," she said shakily. His hands went to her hips as he softly kissed the spot behind her ear. "Stop, not fair."

"One song."

"Fine!" she said, giving in. He broke out into a huge grin. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"What song are we singing then?"

"How about this?" he asked as he pointed to a song in the book. "It's a classic."

"And I barely have to sing!" she said excitedly. "Let's go."

They told the DJ what song, and he began to play the music when we stepped on stage. Everyone in the bar went crazy when they heard the song.

"_I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never gonna keep me down._" Jesse sang. Beca laughed as he began to jump up and down as he sang.

"_Pissing the night away, pissing the night away,_" Beca sang.

They finished the song, earning a huge applause from all the drunks in the audience. The two of them headed back to the table and sat down.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jesse asked as he nudged Beca with his shoulder.

"I suppose not," she sighed. "Don't start making this a regular thing, nerd."

"Shh, Chloe's going on!" Aubrey said as she poked the two of them.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is fucking awesome,_" Chloe sang, using her bass. Everyone in the bar was dead quiet because they couldn't believe that little ginger could sound like that.

"Get the fuck out," Beca laughed as she cheered on Chloe. "Thank god for nodes!"

"I'm telling you, inject one of the girls with steroids. They'll sound just like her in a couple of weeks and you may have a chance of beating us again this year," Jesse said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?" KT said. "How about I pop some estrogen tablets in your food every morning so you can sound like a pre-pubescent boy and you can hit those high-notes you haven't been able to hit since your balls dropped."

"Jesus," Jesse said, almost choking on his drink. "Beca, I thought you were vicious. She makes you look like a bunny rabbit."

"That's my girl," Beca said and smiled as she fist bumped KT.

* * *

**Benji and Nina is gonna hit off or rip out. Is Fabina gonna Happen? What about Mabian? Any thoughts on Jeca? Review please!**

**So I'm gonna make KT's charcter a little ooc. I just need a wild one in the anubis group to fit in the bella misfit group. And KT won for me.**

**Songs Used:**

**Don't Cha - Pussycat Dolls**

**Birthday Cake Remix - Rihanna ft. Chris Brown**

**Tubthumping - Chumbawamba**

**Thift Shop - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**


	6. More bets

**JGH, from nick philippines. Winning contests is really awsome! I got second place on our sudoku tournament at school!**

**Anyway on to the chapter and again I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Whatcha mixing?" Jesse asked, scooting to the end of Beca's bed to take a look. The Bellas house was finished and the girls finally git their own rooms. And of coures Beca got the big room.

"I'm not sure yet," she shrugged. "I was considering moving away from the faster songs for regionals."

"Did the Trebles version of Eternal Flame inspire you?"

"Oh definitely," she laughed. "You guys really got that song down. You should perform those songs at regionals."

"I'll take it up with the boys. I'm sure they'll go for it."

"You have to do the choreography too."

"Of course, wouldn't dream of singing that song without it," Jesse said, his voice dripping with sarcasm."and we'll also not forget the bellas famous flight attendant uniforms"

"Anyway, you are the enemy. I shouldn't be discussing official Bella business with you," Beca said with a smirk.

"You're right. I am the leader after all. I could steal all your ideas."

"And face the wrath of Fat Amy and KT."

"They're scary together," Jesse said with a shiver. "I mean, you still scare me, but not as much as they do."

"They make quite a team. They get shit done," Beca said with a nod as she put her headphones around her neck. "You really are super distracting, you know."

"I'll leave if you want me to," he said, not making any moves to leave.

"I really should do some homework before my dad gets on my ass again about my grades," Beca sighed. "Wanna do homework together?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he opened his laptop up again. "We have to do homework together on the bed."

"That sounds like some sick role play," Fat Amy said as she walked into Beca's room. "Can I watch?"

"Gross," Beca said as she grabbed her laptop and climbed back onto her bed with Jesse. "We're actually doing homework."

"Boring," Fat Amy yawned. "I'm bored."

"Where's KT?"

"In class. Mara's out with Fabian, and Laci's with Benji. I knocked on Stacie's door, but walked away when I heard the moans. Lily might be home, I really don't even know."

"You'd watch me and Jesse but not Stacie and Donald?"

"You stay so quiet about your dirty little bedroom secrets," Fat Amy huffed in annoyance. "Stacie tells everyone, so I don't need to watch. Who knows if you two even have sex? I don't even know how big his penis is. That's very disappointing, Beca. I thought we were friends."

"That's what girls talk about?" Jesse asked, shock written all over his face.

"These girls apparently do," Beca shrugged as she began to research her topic for her paper. "I never had girl friends before the Bellas, so I just assumed it's normal."

"If you think it's normal, why I don't know how he is in bed?" Fat Amy asked.

"Just because I assume it's normal, doesn't mean I want to tell everyone everything," Beca said.

"You have a small pee-pee, don't you? It's okay, don't be embarrassed."

"Hey!" Jesse said defensively. "I do not. I think it's a nice size."

"He's hung like a horse," Beca deadpanned. "That good enough for today?"

"Sure. I'll just be left to my own imagination then," Fat Amy said as she looked Jesse up and down before getting up and leaving.

"Let's get this homework over with," she said as she reluctantly moved away from his warm embrace. "We got a riff-off tonight. Hope you're prepared."

"The Trebles will rise from the ashes tonight," Jesse said confidently.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Oh no. For all I know, if you win I'd have to show little Jesse to all the Bellas," Jesse said, causing Beca to laugh. "I'm serious. I'm aware of your devious mind, Beca Mitchell."

"I wouldn't bet that. No one has to see that but me," she said and reached over to kiss him. "How about the winner has to pick a song to include in the mix for regionals. Nothing that would be impossible, because that's just mean."

"Interesting," Jesse said, considering the proposal. "However, the boys might kill me if I risked regionals because I always lose when it comes to you."

"Hm," she said, thinking of a less important but just as humiliating event. "Halloween mixer at the end of the month."

"I could go for that."

"Interested now?"

"Possibly," he said. "Halloween could be very interesting."

"Oh yes."

"Shake on it?" he asked as he stuck his hand out. Beca took it and he pulled her closer for a kiss. "What about homework?"

"It can wait," she said as she moved both their laptops and pushed him down on the bed so she could lie on top of him.

"The boys want to make sure we're ready for tonight, especially after the first riff-off."

"I don't blame them," Beca laughed. "Remember our little wager."

"Yeah, let's just keep that a secret, because I'm pretty sure they'll vote me off the island if I tell them."

"Probably," she said as she stood up to walk him out. "Good luck."

"You too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her one more time before leaving.

"Come on, Bellas! Let's make sure we're ready for the riff-off!" Beca called out as she shut the front door. Donald ran down the stairs, pulling his pants up on the way. She opened the front door for him before he could run right into it, laughing as he tripped on his way out the door.

* * *

"I see the Trebles and the Bellas are here," Justin said as the two groups walked toward him in the emptied pool. "Where are the BU Harmonics and the High-Notes?"

"Over there," Nian said as she pointed over to the other side of the pool.

"We don't have all day here, lets hurry this up!" Justin said impatiently. "We all know the rules. Let's begin!"

"Remember," Beca whispered to everyone. "Match the word exactly."

"No matter how awesome and gangster the song is," Fat Amy added.

"We've got this, don't worry," Noelle said confidently.

"You all better know the rules by now," Justin said as he pointed his spinner thing at the wall and it landed on a category. "Hits from the '90s!"

Stacie ran into the middle and began:

_My loneliess is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby .._

Eddie cut her off:

_Baby_

_Ice Ice Baby_

_All right stop_

_Collaborate and listen_

_Ice is back with my brand new invention_

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

_Then I flow that harpoon daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop .._

Mara jumped in:

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_And we know that you could go and find some other_

_Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other_

_You .._

One of the BU Harmonics stepped in:

_You won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, they keep sayin'_

_Laugh just a little too loud_

_Stand just a little too close_

_Stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seein' something we .._

Jesse cut them off:

_We forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that;_

_I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me_

_Please tell me, Please tell me why?_

_My car is in the front yard_

_And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_I came into the window last night_

_And you're gone gone_

_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

_The smoke alarm is going off when there's .._

Beca smiled widely to herself, knowing she had this and wasn't going to make the same mistake she did during her first riff-off:

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide away and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

One of the High-Notes cut her off, which was strange because out of all the groups, Beca didn't expect them to find a song that had 'torn' in it:

_I was gonna go to class before I got high_

_I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high_

_I'm takin' it next semester and I know why_

_Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high_

"As funny as that was," Justin said before he clapped his hands twice in the guys face. "You've been cut off!"

"Hey Jesse," Beca called out to her boyfriend. "Why don't we count that as one for me."

"Dude, I swear if you made another bet with your girlfriend," Greg, one of the trebles, groaned.

"She bet sex. If we win, I get some tonight. If we don't, I don't," Jesse covered smoothly. Donald didn't notice the fact that he blushed once he said that.

"You must really like her," Hat said, his voice filled with pity.

"Yeah, I do," Jesse said contentedly.

Justin spun for another category and it landed on songs about sex.

"Again?" Beca groaned. "How many times did that category landed at a riff-off?"

"Why are you worried, we have Stacie," Noelle said with a laugh.

Stacie went to run into the middle, but a BU Harmonic beat her:

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you .._

Stacie took her chance to jump in:

_You got that somethin'_

_That keeps me so off balance_

_Baby, you're a challenge_

_Let's explore your talent_

_Hey, boy, I really wanna see_

_If you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_Hey, boy, I .._

Eddie stepped in

_I wanna put my hands on her hands_

_Feel the heat from her skin_

_Get reckless in the starlight_

_I'm moving to the beat of her heart_

_I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

_I .._

Cynthia Rose cut him off:

_I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, sing it on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_If you .._

Jesse stepped in:

_You didn't have to see things my way_

_Nothing more than a casual fuck – isn't that just how we operate_

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation_

_You and I, we're an over-night sensation_

_Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok_

_Just let it, go then it's, off to find another face_

_I make you come just to watch you leave,_

_I walk away with your heart on my sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over ,,_

Fat Amy decided it was time for her to jump in:

_Over here to help take this off_

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't see nothing_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't see nothing_

Beca couldn't resist the look on some of the guys faces when the Bellas began to dance, especially Stacie. She winked at Fat Amy as her and Beca continued the song. Beca began to walk slowly up to Jesse:

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I won't if I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

Beca thought she had him, but he surprised her with a smirk as he took her hands in his:

_Do it and we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go_

Beca was stunned into silence at what he just sang, and she knew they lost once the Trebles started whistling. Jesse, taking advantage of his girlfriend's silence, grabbed Beca and pulled her to him, kissing her heatedly. The crowd cheered and whooped as they kissed. When they pulled away, Beca couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's huge grin that she swore could have split his face in half if it got any bigger.

"Interesting song choice, nerd. Didn't know you had it in you," she said with a smirk.

"I had to bring out the big guns for tonight," he said. "How about we call it a tie?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We each pick a song," he said, and she nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him some more.

"Still not used to this whole Treble and Bella getting along thing," Justin said as he looked at the two groups mingling and making out with each other. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"No, because if we were in the twilight zone, then I wouldn't have gotten attached to my ceiling by my underwear by my roommate this morning," Tommy huffed.

"Did he turn the ceiling fan on too?" KT asked since she was curious after overhearing him complain.

"Yes."

"That's hilarious. I'm going to find your roommate to get the video of that," KT said, hysterically laughing as she walked away.

"Did a hot Barden Bella actually speak to me?" Tommy asked Justin.

"I think so. You're moving up in the world," Justin said, high-fiving his friend.

"Maybe we are in the twilight zone."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**The Halloween mixer is interesting, I think it is anyway. I have it written already. :)**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought when you were reading it. Any thought you think of, tell me. I love knowing what everyone thinks. Maybe because I'm a psych major & it just fascinates me .. anyway.**

* * *

**The songs I used were:**

**Baby One More Time - Britney Spears**

**Ice, Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice (Yes, it's a '90s song. I was surprised, I thought it was '80s.)**

**Stop - Spice Girls**

**Something to Talk About - Bonnie Raitt**

**My Own Worst Enemy - Lit**

**Torn - Natalie Imbruglia**

**Because I Got High - Afroman**

**Like a Prayer - Madonna**

**What's My Name - Rihanna ft. Drake**

**I Found You - The Wanted**

**A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) - All Time Low**

**Buttons - Pussycat Dolls**

**Whistle - Flo Rida**


	7. Halloween Mixer

**More Chappie update! **

**Yesterday I was like. Oh my gosh! Winx season 6 Episode 1 just came up! Yes I am a winx fan girl, and I'm in highschool where people think that watching winx is for kids only, but I don't give a shit on what people say about me liking winx. **

**Anyway let the chapter begin. By the way this story is for FabinaPeddielove4ever. For being a friend in this fanfic world. **

* * *

"We look like a brothel," KT said as she walked into the Bella house with Nina and Mara. "Do you know how many people have asked me how much?"

"Why did you just walk across campus in your costume then? You could have changed here, or wore a jacket like Mara and Nina did?" Beca said.

"Because Nina looks like a flasher in that trench coat, and Mara's jacket doesn't cover anything so it's pointless."

"We look hot," Stacie said as she admired herself in the mirror. "I knew this was a good choice. Your boyfriend is a genius, Beca."

"I'm quite comfortable," Cynthia Rose said as she lounged back on the couch, dressed in a suit. After watching the music video countless times, she decided to take Missy Elliott's part.

"I feel like a circumcised penis, just waiting to burst out of the foreskin," Fat Amy said as she tugged on her costume. "I don't think the guys at the mixer are going to be able to handle all of this."

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to handle all of that," Mara said as she stared at Amy, before turning to Beca. "You have to stop making bets with Jesse!"

"It's all in good fun," Beca said as she adjusted her corset.

"You keep telling yourself that, but I know you want to beat the crap out of him," Noelle said knowingly.

"That I do," Beca said. "Are we all ready for this?"

There was a mix of yes and no. Beca had practiced them for the past two weeks for this, ignoring their need to rehearsal for regionals that was coming up. Beca had given the four solos to herself, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Mara. Mara was the only one who could hit those notes like Christina Aguilera, which shocked the hell out of everyone; and Fat Amy was the only one willing to do Lil Kim's part.

"Are the boys going to go with us to the party? I don't really want to walk by myself with this outfit on," Nina said as she tugged at the short ruffle shorts self-consciously.

"I told them we'd meet them there so we could shock the shit out of everyone, them included. Jesse wanted to fight dirty, he doesn't know what he's in for," Beca said. She saw the disappointment flash in Nina's eyes. "We called a car service for a truck so all of us can fit in it and we're heading out to the party in like twenty minutes so everyone will be there already and we won't miss the Trebles."

"Okay," she sighed, feeling a little better now.

"Let's go over the dance steps one last time," Beca said, earning a resounding groan from the girls. "Quickly!"

Twenty minutes later, the Bellas arrived at the frat house where the Halloween mixer was being held. Taking a deep breath, Beca opened the gate that led into the backyard where everyone was partying since it was still warm enough to stay outside. Beca noticed Jesse standing with the rest of the Trebles by the stage area.

"Hello boyfriend," she said.

"Hello," he said and kissed her. "What's under the jacket, sweetheart?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That I would."

"Trebles, you're up!" some guy called.

"Guess you'll have to wait to see," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed up against him as she whispered in his ear 'good luck'.

He froze for a minute before glaring at her and running to where the rest of the Trebles were. They were all dressed casually, opting out of costumes this year. Although, Beca did notice Benji had his cape on.

Jesse stood up and began, staring right at Beca:

_Lock eyes from across the room_

_Down my drink while the rhythms boom_

_Take your hand and skip the names_

_No need here for the silly games_

_Make our way through the smoke and crowd_

_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud_

_Move in close as the lasers fly_

_Our bodies touch and the angels cry_

_Leave this place, go back to yours_

_Our lips first touch outside your doors_

_A whole night what we've got in store_

_Whisper in my ear that you want some more_

The rest of the Trebles joined in:

_And I jizz in my pants_

_This really never happens, you can take my word_

_I won't apologize, that's just absurd_

_Mainly your fault for the way that you dance_

_And now I jizz in my pants_

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut_

_Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt_

_I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus_

_Now I'll go home and change_

Donald stepped up as the boys changed the beat:

_Sometimes something beautiful happens_

_In this world_

_You don't know how to express yourself_

_So you just gotta sing_

Benji stepped up and looked mortified before he began to sing:

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my penis inside of her_

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_To the not-having-sex ways of the past_

Fabian, stepped up:

_To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it_

_Doesn't even really make sense, but, man, screw it_

_I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife_

_That good? The best thirty seconds of my life_

_I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her_

_'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure_

_With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better_

_Plus, she let me wear my chain and my turtle-neck sweater_

Jesse stepped back up with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he pointed at Beca before he began singing:

_So this one's dedicated to them girls_

_That let us flop around on top of them_

_If you're near or far, whether short or tall_

_We want to thank you all for letting us fuck you_

The whole party cheered and laughed as they finished. The Trebles walked over to them and smiled as they wished the girls good luck, since they were on next.

"You sure you can top that?" Jesse asked Beca as she began to walk away.

"Oh, I'm positive we can," she said as she walked back toward him. "Can you take my jacket?"

"Yeah, sure, uh," he stammered as she took off her jacket, revealing a red and black corset, red ruffle shorts, black fishnets and a black garter. Stacie forced her into wearing black heels, so her legs looked like they good go on for miles to Jesse.

"Thanks," she smiled as she ran over to the Bellas.

Nina, KT, and Cynthia Rose began to snap to start the beat.

"_Where's all my soul sisters, lemme here ya'll flow sisters,_" Fat Amy started.

Beca looked over at Jesse and winked before she began:

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh, uh uh_

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

Stacie stepped up and smacked Beca's ass lightly as she walked to her new place:

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

Fat Amy walked up and smacked her own ass before she began:

_We come through with money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we got that cake straight up the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Better get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_You wanna gitchie, gitche ya ya_

_Mocha choca latta what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Mara hesistantly stepped up and began hitting all those notes that Christina Aguilera hits in all of her songs, earning an applause already:

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey_

_Color of café au lait_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

"_Now he's back home doing 9-5,_" Stacie sang.

"_Livin' the grey flannel life_," Beca sang, walking next to Stacie.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep more, more more,_" Cassie sang.

The four girls began the chorus as well as the dance that goes with it:

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

The whole party cheered and cat-called at them as they walked off stage and over to the Trebles, who were dumbfounded by their performance. Jesse quickly covered Beca back up with her jacket, as did Benji for Mara as he found her jacket. Donald looked like he wanted to get Stacie out of her little clothes she had on.

"That was amazing," Jesse said as he kissed Beca on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. "Mara, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"It sounded good?" she asked, unsure of herself as she looked around for her jacket but couldn't seem to find it.

"Really good. Almost spot on."

"Thanks Jesse," she said with a smile.

"Uh, has anyone seen my jacket by any chance?" Nina asked as she walked toward them

"KT had tossed it at my head," Fabian said as he handed Nina her jacket. "You look really pretty I guess all of you look pretty."

"I look like a slut," she laughed as she put her jacket back on.

"A very pretty slut though, not like one of those trashy ones," Fabian joked and smiled at her as she blushed. "Um so, Mara I didn't know you could sing like that, I knew there was a hidden talent inside those brains"

"thanks Fabes" Mara said as Fabian gave Mara a qick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, go get a room!" KT said loudly. "Or a drink. But move from this area so everyone can stop watching the two of you flirt."

"Thank you, KT," Mara said loudly as she and Fabian walked away.

"Those crazy kids are just adorable," KT said and sighed. "Well, I'm off to go find my drunken mistake of the night."

"You're insane," Beca said with a laugh.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," she said. "Fat Amy, you're my wing man."

"We out!" Fat Amy said before walking away with KT and over to a group of guys who had no idea what they were in for.

"This bet seemed to have worked out better than the last one," Jesse said, but earned an angry look from Beca. "What?"

"Do you know how uncomfortable this costume is?" Beca said as she opened her jacket.

"Uh, no. I do know that it looks fantastic on you, however," he said, unable to tear his eyes away from her chest, which was pushed up to high heavens from the corset.

"Eyes up here, buddy," she said with a smirk. "Go get us drinks."

"Oui, mademoiselle," he said before walking away.

"I should have brought a longer jacket like you and Mara did," Nina said with a sigh. "I feel so uncomfortable."

"You want to trade?" Beca asked, taking pity on the girl.

"No, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable too."

"Don't worry about it," Beca said with a smile as she began to take off her jacket. "It's really not that bad. Plus, I'll just knock anyone out who looks at me."

"Thank you, Beca," she said gratefully as she handed Beca her black, leather jacket. "I owe you."

"It's fine," Beca said. "Go find Benji and have fun."

"By the way I think I'm gonna cut down a few Bella rehersals"

"why is that?"

"I got a job at the radio station as an intern"

"well since I run that thing, it's okay. So your one of the new interns?"

"yeah, I hope its okay with you?"

"It's no problem"

Nina thanked her again before walking over to Benji, who was talking to some kid in his physics class. Beca crossed her arms over herself as she waited for Jesse to come back with drinks. Getting impatient, she decided to go find him instead.

"Hello beautiful," some frat guy said as he stopped her. "That was quite a performance you gave."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me now."

"I'm sure that outfit would look much better on my bedroom floor," he said, trying to sound seductive.

"Right, I'm sure that line works for all the girls," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have to go find my _boyfriend_."

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go," the frat boy began to poorly sing.

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus," Beca groaned as she went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Dude, get off."

"You're just so hot."

"Get off of her," Jesse said angrily. Beca has never heard him sound like that before, it was a little scary how his voice got really deep and menacing. Scary, but sexy as hell. "Now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he said as he handed Beca her drink and took her hand in his. "You can leave now," Beca told the frat boy, who looked deflated as he walked away. "Was someone jealous, nerd?"

"Jealous? No. Protective, yes," he said as he pulled her close. "Do you know how many guys are staring at you right now and probably fantasizing?"

"Do you know whose fault this is because you picked the song?"

"Besides the point," he said. "Just because I brought this upon myself, it does not make it okay for them to stare at my girlfriend like that."

"Never thought I'd see this side of you, Jesse Swanson."

"In the movies, the guy always protects his girl."

"Oh boy," Beca laughed. "I'm pretty sure in this relationship it's the other way around."

"Listen, Million Dollar Baby," he began to say, but was cut off by Beca kissing him.

"I don't mind, it's kind of cute," Beca said as she blushed. She never thought she'd be that girl who liked it when her boyfriend was protective of her. "I will knock you out if you ever repeat that."

"Noted," he nodded as he smiled. "I thought Benji and Fabian was going to pass out when Nina walked in."

"I thought Nina was going to pass out when she had to take off her coat."

"Speaking of coats, where did yours go?"

"Gave it to Nina. She wasn't comfortable."

"You're a good friend, Beca."

"You and the Bellas ruined me. Two years ago I wouldn't have given a shit."

"It's a good thing."

"Eh," she shrugged. "If I become a softie, people won't be afraid of me anymore."

"Trust me, you're still frightening," Jesse said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Shall we get extremely drunk tonight?"

"Oh yes," she said and smiled.

* * *

**Next chapter is Fabina working at the radio station. That is where the UST starts. Please review!**


	8. Radio station drama

**chapter is up. And the Fabina vs Mabian Tension starts.**

* * *

"I can't feel my head," Beca groaned as she woke up. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Too many shots," Jesse mumbled as he grabbed Beca to keep her from movie. "I will pull an Aubrey if you move anymore because you're on top of me."

"Why am I still in this costume?"

"Beca, I'm so confused."

"Look who finally decide to wake up," KT said loudly with a smug look on her face. "Since you kept the whole house up last night, I figured I'd take the privileges of waking you two up."

"Oh God, what did we do?" Beca asked as she moved off of Jesse. "I'm still fully clothed and so is he."

"You two fucking _sang_ all night. It didn't end until someone puked and then passed out in the toilet," KT explained as she glared at Beca. "I just threw you on top of him when I pulled out of the bathroom."

"That's not embarrassing at all," Beca mumbled. "We sang?"

"Apparently that's what you two when you're drunk. Normal people go at it like rabbits like Stacie and Donald did. Hell, I think Mara and Fabian even got it on last night. You two sang like we're living the fucking Sound of Music."

"Here's some coffee and Advil. Don't say I've never done anything for you," KT said as she placed the two mugs and aspirin on Beca's desk. "By the way, I have the whole thing videoed and I am not above blackmail."

"I'll remember that," Beca said.

"Same goes for you, buddy," KT said as she stared at Jesse.

"Got it."

Beca finally got off of Jesse and grabbed the coffee and Advil off her desk because they both desperately needed it.

"I wonder what we sang," Jesse said, but shut up once Beca glared at him. "Oh come on, you're not even the tiniest bit curious?"

"I really don't want to remember anything that happened."

"What if we did have sex?"

"You wouldn't be able to get this," Beca said, pointing at her corset, "off if you were sober. No way in hell you were getting this off and I'd get it back on while we were both trashed. This costume is just way too complicated."

"There goes me saving what's left of my manhood then," Jesse sighed.

"You were really concerned about that?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"No," he shrugged. "I think I lost that a long time ago, like when you punched that guy in the face."

"Yeah, sorry babe," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hope I at least sang something manly."

"You should ask the Spice Girls when they get back together to see if you can sing Wannabe with them," Fat Amy said as she passed Beca's bedroom. "You have the voice of an angel."

"I can't win," Jesse said as he fell back down onto the bed.

"You might want to just hang up your balls and call it a day," Fat Amy said. "You unmanned yourself last night."

"Thank you, Fat Amy," he said loudly.

"You two should go at it like dingos in heat so he can reclaim his manhood."

"Good-bye, Fat Amy," Beca said, taking pity on her boyfriend.

Jesse stood up to shut and lock Beca's door to keep anyone else from coming in and causing further embarrassment. He turned and looked at Beca with a heated and determined look in his eyes.

"Every time I'm here, my manliness comes into question," he said as he walked over to Beca. He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Would you like to prove to everyone how manly you are?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, please."

"Think you can get me out of this?"

"I'm always up for a challenge." He said with smirk in his face.

"Just get me out of this" Beca said "remember we still have the radio station to handle"

"yes, I can't wait to see who'll be stacking cds with me" Jesse said with sarcasm

"lets just go, Nina will be there anytime soon. She's one of the new interns"

"yes boss" Jesse said sarcastically. After Luke graduated he decided that Beca will be in charge of morning shifts and the dj of the garage for afternoon shifts then the two will just divide the night shift in a week. But Luke also told Beca to get two more interns to help Jesse stack some cds.

"I'm gonna change, so get out of here" Beca said as she starts pushing Jesse to the door

* * *

Nina walked inside the radio station of barden. She needed the extra money for school because she's again accepted here on a scholarship basis. A mix was playing, but Nina already new it was Beca's mix.

"Morning Jesse" Nina greeted him as she walked past by him "where's Beca?"

"Good morning to you too" Jesse said "and she's handling the booth"

"ah, I see"

"hey Beca intern number one is here" Jesse yelled to Beca knowing she can't almost hear him with those headphones on "and its Nina!"

Beca looked out the window and saw Nina. Beca went out of the booth then greeted Nina a goodmorning and gave her an orientation.

"So Nina, for the rest of your freshman year here, you'll be stacking cds with Jesse and another intern, which happens to be right here now" Beca said as the new intern came in. "Your late"

"Sorry, got lost in time with schoolwork" the intern said "Hey Jesse, and Nina?"

"Hey Fabian" Nina Muttered "Great and I tought this day couldn't get any worse"

"So Fabian, I think you know me already" Beca said

"Right, Rebecca Mitchell" Fabian said

"Just Beca" Beca said "Anyway as I was saying, you two will be stacking cds with Jesse for a whole year. And during your shifts, I don't want anyone in the booth, the cds must be stacked alphabetically, someone will get my lunch and the most important rule is no sex on the desk, okay"

"Okay I guess" Nina said

"Good, now I am gonna meet the dj of the garage, about him taking all of my shifts next week, I have a whole soundtrack playing right now. I'll be back as soon as I can. Jesse get me my luch now, and Nina call me if the last song of the soundtrack is playing"  
"Sure, What's the last song?"

"Don't You (Forget about me)" Beca said and Jesse just smirked "and yes I'm playing the breakfast club soundtrack, now I'm gonna go"

"yes, boss"

with that both Jesse and Beca left, leaving Nina and Fabian to stack the left over cds that needs to be stacked. There was silence between them, heck you could even here a pin drop. Fabian tried to open up a conversation but kept his mouth shut instead.

"So, how was Anubis when I left?" Nina asked breaking the silence

"the usual, life threathening situations, acient relics needed to be found, Eddie taking over sibuna and we get to meet Robert Frobisher-Smythe" Fabian said chuckling

"Really?" Nina said in disbelief "I wish I atteneded my last year at Anubis, then everything wouldn't have been different"

"we understood why you left, your grandmother needed you and you made a hard decision but made the right choice"

"and you very understood my letter to move on"

"Nina, moving on from you was the hardest thing to do" Fabian said angrily "I had to get turned to evil just to move on but it still wasn't enough"

"So you made a move on Mara. And here I thought you'll end up with Joy"

"Me and joy are just friends, Joy and Jerome happened after Jerome cheated on Mara"

"So what you were her knight in shinning armor and saved her from being sad, well that's nice" Nina said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes

"I don't know what's your problem Nina!"Fabian said, raising his voice "you told me to move on and I did. I am happy from where I am now! With Mara, and you started this"

"I started it?"

"Yeah! You're the one who said I should move on Nina, then I never get a say in it! Heck, you even broke up with me in a letter For freaking sake! And now that I'm okay with my life, you came back and tell me to get back to you? What do you thonk is gonna happen Nina? We've couldn't have tried long distance Nina"

"I was scared alright!" Nina admitted as tears began to roll down to her cheeks "that we might end up like Mick and Mara. Falling in love with someone else while your still in a relationship with another."

"we are not Mick and Mara" Fabian said calmly "we were 'Fabina', But I don't think that's gonna happen not anytime soon. I love Mara as much I loved you but it was hard for me. And I can't break Mara's heart. Because it was broken already four times. And you may have the thing for that Benji guy"

"Benji? Yes, may go for him but I meant what I said in that letter. I will never love anyone as much as I loved you, Fabian"

"I know, so can we at least be back to best friends?"

"lets start back as friends"

"Agreed"

"I better call Beca" Nina said "the final song just started"

as Nina called Beca, the door opened revealing Jesse with our lunch.

"won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancing you know it baby" Jesse sang loudly as he entere the station with their lunch

"hey Jesse" Fabian said "back already?"

"Yeah, not much of a line at the diner" Jesse said

"So Beca's on her way, and I'm heading to the bella house for an emergency meeting, so see you guys again later" Nina said trying to wipe off the tear stains on her cheeks as she left

"What's wrong with Nina?" Jesse asked

"We kinda got into a fight" Fabian answered blankly

"What happened?"

"She wants to get back together, but I'm happy with Mara right now"

"Are you?" Jesse asked "Fabian, I'm no relationship expert but you have to ask yourself who are you happy with and no matter what obstacles you and who ever you'll chose as long as you two are happy and free, it'll be fine"

"Thanks Jesse"

"Hey anything for a fellow treble"

"So you and Beca?"

"Yeah it's kinda weird right? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Beca that I want to die for her. And I really don't care what people think. I was the one who seranade her at the back if my parent's car and when I did that I knew she's the one"

"Yeah your right. I was happy with Nina and now I'm also haopy with Mara."

"See, no problem"

"And that is why your manliness always comes to a question" Beca said as she walked in the station "it's kinda cute that you give relationship advice, even if it's kinda annoying"

"And that's is why I love you, babe" Jesse said as he walked towerds beca and wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her.

"Um, guys" Fabian cleared his throat "you know I'm still here right?"

"Sorry" they both said in unison

"Any way I'll be handling the both now" Beca said as she walked in the booth "and you boys should be stacking cds right? I'm not paying you to just hang around"

"Yes ma'm"

* * *

**So sorry for the long non-update. I've been in a wi-fi free zone so I can make my projects. But hey, highschool is hard! See you soon guys.**


	9. Regionals

**Double update yay!**

* * *

"Good luck," Beca said to Jesse before he went on to perform. The Bellas and the Trebles were waiting in the wings together.

"No fraternizing with the enemy!" Fat Amy yelled, earning a few dirty looks from the people working backstage. "No Treble-boning until the winner is announced!"

"Hide those toners, ladies," KT said. "You all look like desperate whores in heat."

"KT," Nina said sharply, glaring at her best friend.

"I have no filter," KT shrugged.

"Can I get a huge round of applause for the Barden Treblemakers!" the announcer said. The boys took their positions on stage and Jesse winked at Beca before he began the performance:

_I never had much faith in love or miracles  
I never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooooh but swimming in your water is something spiritual  
And I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
And it show-ow-ow-ows  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You make feel like  
I am just too close to love you  
I've been locked out of heaven  
There's nothing I can really say  
Yeah yeah_

_You make feel like  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
I am just too close to love you  
You make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
So I'll be on my way_

_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
You said "open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay"_

_Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on?  
And it show-ow-ow-ows  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You make feel like  
I am just too close to love you  
I've been locked out of heaven  
There's nothing I can really say  
Yeah yeah_

_You make feel like  
I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more  
Got to be true to myself  
I am just too close to love you  
You make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
So I'll be on my way_

_All I need is a beauty and a beat  
(I feel a heartbeat)  
To make my life complete  
Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
(All I need is a beauty and a beat)  
So shame on me now  
(To make my life complete)  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Yeah_

"Damn it," Beca grumbled as she watched their performance, caught up in Jesse's dancing and voice. "They pulled out the big guns already."

"Bruno Mars with Justin Beiber and Taylor swift," Stacie said with a sigh. "The way into every girl's pants."

"You really should stop inviting Jesse over Beca" Lily said "He already got your mixing flare"

"This is a sign of things to come," Mara said.

"We're still gonna win," Cynthia Rose said. "We've got this."

"You think I made the right choice with this years mix?" Beca asked, suddenly nervous about their set. Damn those Treblemakers.

"We're going to rock the shit out of this," KT said confidently.

"Hell yeah we are!" Fat Amy yelled loudly, getting shushed by everyone backstage.

The Trebles finished up their performance and ran off into the wings where the Bellas were waiting. Beca was distracted as she hoped that she made the right choice. Beca decided to try something slightly different. She hoped that it paid off.

"Don't look so nervous, Becs," Jesse whispered in her ear before they went on. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she walked onto the stage and stood in her spot. "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.."

(**Beca-bold,** _Nina-italics,_ Stacie-underline, Mara-normal, **duet of Mara and Nina-bold italics,** **KT-bold underline, **duet of Nina and Beca- italics underline, _**Barden Bellas-bold italics underline**_**)**

**Days like this,  
I want to drive away**  
**(Ooooh,oooh, oooh,ooh,oooh,oh)**  
**Pack my bags  
And watch your shadow fade**  
**(Ooooh,oooh, oooh,ooh,oooh,oh)**  
**You chewed me up  
And spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth**

_You took my light  
You drained me down  
But that was then  
And this is now_

_Now look at me,_

_This is the part of me_

_you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

Im going wild for the night, fuck being polite  
**_(_How we do_)_**  
Im going wild for the night, fuck being polite  
Im going wild for the night, fuck being polite  
**(How we do)**  
Im going wild for the night, fuck being polite

**I'm goin in  
I'm goin in**

**_(Birdy nam-nam)  
(Birdy nam-nam)_**

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
At skyfall  
That skyfall

**We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go**

**We'll run where lights won't chase us**  
**Hide where love can save us**  
**I will never let you go**  
_**Oh, oh, oh**_

The crowd cheered as the Bellas ran off into the wings. The announcer walked over to the judges to find out the results. Jesse walked up behind Beca, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"That was great," Jesse said.

"You guys were really good," Beca said. "You do a good Bruno Mars."

"I've always seen the resemblance," he joked, making Beca laugh.

"In second place and who will be moving onto the semi-finals, the Treblemakers!" the announcer said. The Trebles cheered as they walked onto the stage.

"And in first place, also moving onto the semi-finals, the Barden Bellas!"

"Yes!" Fat Amy screamed as she ran out onto the stage and grabbed the trophy. "We did it bitches!"

"Congratulations," Beca said as she walked over to Jesse. "The best team won."

"We'll get you next time," he said as he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. The crowd began to cheer and whistle at them.

"Well, take a look at that, John!" Gail, the commentator, said. "Young love between a Treble and a Bella!"

"They've come a long way since the reign of Aubrey and Bumper," John said.

"That they have. I wonder if the competition causes any tension between the new leaders who are currently making out."

"It seems to be all sexual tension that I'm sure would be relieved later on tonight."

"I'm sure he'll relieve her all night long. Just look at that boy," Gail sighed.

"We'll sure be looking at him at the semi-finals."

"I sure will be."

* * *

**Songs used:**

**locked out in heaven Mashup- covered by Megan Nicole, Sam Sui and Kurt HugoSchiender**

**60+ pop Mashup. (I just used the first part of the mashup)**


	10. Victor returns

**So first of I want to thank: marceltheshellwithshoeson for an idea for this story and it was an extreme help because I've been getting writer's block and its not looking good.**

* * *

Bella rehersals just finished an hour ago and Nina just wanted to relax since Beca made them sing and dance non-stop. Ever since the treble makers brought out the big guns last regionals, Jesse never showed up during rehersals or anywhere near the Bella house. All the girls want to do now is relax and sit down and Nina went to the quad and just opened a book and relaxed herself.

Nina forgot when was the last time she relaxed like this. Just alone with a book outside the daylight. All she did back at highschool was worry about a mystery or worry about her friends. She was the chosen one back then, and Eddie was the osirian. But after Eddie lost his powers, she lost her's as well. She can never be who she was back at highschool. Which maybe it could change a lot.

Nina's deep thinking was disturb when a figure blocked her sunlight.

"Eddie?" Nina said "what the hell?"

"oh I'm sorry that I disturb your deep thinking, you've been staring at the sky more than your book"

"hahaha Eddie, but seriously what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Eddie said as he sat down next to Nina "you'v been down alot. Jelous of the new mabian?"

"what? No way I'm jelous of them. I'm not the jelous type"

"says the girl who wants to rip Joy's hair out back at highschool"

"okay yes you got me I'm jelous of the new _'Mabian', _so what?"

"okay let me explain this. If you still have stayed, Willow shouldn't have stayed in Anubis house, then Jerome wouldn't have cheated on Mara with Willow. And there will still be Fabina and Jerome and Joy will never have happen. Mara will still be with Jerome"

"So your saying this is my fault?"

"maybe?" Eddie said smirking "I mean don't you think?"

"I guess"

"Nina no matter what happens, remember I'm still your osirian. I can still sense if your in trouble or in need of help. And its not just me, you have the bellas remember"

"thanks Eddie, you know your like the big brother that I never had"

"hey no problem. But just because we're cool with each other it doesn't mean we'll ho easy with you girls. Competition is still competition"

"and we're gonna kick your treble asses"

"whoa, when did you learn that language"

"trust me" Nina said "if you live in the Bella house with a bunch of singing misfits like us. You might learn a thing or two"

"Yeah I've seen how KT change since she entered the _'Bella territory'_"

"well Stacie and Fat Amy got to her and I think I'm next"

"Well that might be funny to watch" Eddie said as Nina punched him in the arm playfully "hey the hurts"

"Whatever" Nina said "Any way, I need to go now I still have my acient egypt history class and we're getting a new teacher"

"well I guess I'm going to since we're in the same class together"

"really? how come I never see you in class?"

"I like to skip"

"of course, now come on or we'll be late"

"fine, fine" Eddie said as he stood up and followed Nina

The building that they needed to go to is at the other side of the quad so it's a little far walk. So Nina started to open a conversation.

"So, um... Eddie" Nina started "how are you and Trixie? You know, with the long distance thing going on"

"we're actually fine. Trixie's went to milan with Piper and I'm here but I'm still loyal to her"

"good for you Eddie" Nina said as she glanced over her watch "Shit we're gonna be late!"

They ran until they reached the building they're almost on time when a guy bumped into them.

"watch it man" Eddie said

"don't you 'watch it man' me, boy" the guy said "Nina Martin? Eddison Miller?"

"Victor?" Nina said in shock as she got a clear glance

* * *

**HA! And Vicky made an appearance as what? Actually I don't know if victor will play a major role here or not. So see you all soon Aca-bitches**


	11. The chosen one's new destiny

**so my updates will lessen starting next week since my singing practice starts again next week since the competition is in Nov. 27. So if you can give me song suggestions, updates will be easy so I could mix a song for the bella's and treble's semi-finals and finals.**

* * *

"Victor?" Nina asked "what are you doing here?"

"yeah" Eddie added "aren't you supposed to be protecting the- you know what"

"what 'you know what'?" Nina asked

"you didn't tell her?" Victor asked surprisingly

"I didn't think it was important" Eddie explained "I just told her she lost her powers as well as I lost mine"

"this is bad" Victor said rubbing his temples "what is your next class?"

"ancient Egypt history" Nina answered

"since I'll be your new professor for that, wait for me after class we'll talk about this" Victor said "you have a lot to know miss Martin"

Nina nodded and followed Victor inside the building with Eddie trailing behind.

* * *

_**After**_** classes**

**_In the session room_**

"Miss Martin are you familiar of the touchstone of ra?" Victor asked

"I heard of it once in our history class last senior high" Nina answered

"well our graduation almost turned into the last day on earth" Eddie said

"what happened?" Nina asked

"miss Martin maybe it's best that we talk about this with miss Jaffray and mister Rutter" Victor said

"wait how did Mara got involve?"

"like Victor said Nina" Eddie said smirking while Victor glared at him "there's a lot of things you need to know"

"Mr. Miller there is no time for faces like that" Victor scolded

"oh Vic, there is always a time for that"

* * *

"Okay is there an important reason why we got dragged out of class?" Fabian asked as Eddie dragged both him, KT Mara into the empty session room

"Important like seeing old Vic again" Eddie said as he showed that Victor and Nina waiting inside the room.

"Victor?" The three of them said in unison

"yes, yes I'm in America but there are more important matters to worry about, like telling what happened at the day of your graduation?" Victor said

"you didn't tell her?" Fabian asked Eddie

"I don't even know what to say" Eddie explained "hi can't just say 'hey Nina look we just save the world from a hundred year old seventh grader and the god ra'"

"a hundred year old seventh grader?" Nina asked

"I think it's better if we sit down and talk about this calmly" Mara suggested "right?"

"right" Nina replied

Nina, Mara and KT sat on the table while Victor sits on a chair, then Eddie and Fabian just stood near them.

"okay I guess we should start at the feild trip" Eddie said "four new seventh grade students came to Anubis early, Cassie, Erin, Sophia and Dexter. It was the day before graduation and dad said we're all going on a field trip. At the mueseum me and Sophia entered a no admitance room where we found Dexter messing with the exhibits in that room. A guy caught us and he gave us an information about the touch stone-"

"so wait a guy caught you in a no admitance room but just gave you information?" Nina cut him off

"well Sophia asked and he answered"

"oh" Nina said

"okay, so after we got caught" Eddie continued "Victor called us to gather around so we could go back to Anubis. Back at Anubis House, dad told us that an exhibit went missing during our museum visit, so dadand Victor conduct a bag search. I reachesd into my bag and finds the Touchstone in my bag. When dad caught it, he took it away from us and told us to go away"

"and then?" Nina asked

"Victor puts the stone in his safe." Fabian continued "Mysteriously the lights go out causing Victor and Mr. Sweet to leave the house. We decided to plan a feast in the cellar. In the cellar, Alfie and Jerome scare the others, which causes Willow-"

"Wait, who's Willow?"

"the one who Jerome and Alfie used to call weeping Willow, from Isis house before" Mara explained

"okay, continue"

"and Sophia to go upstairs. Sophia goes into Victor's office and the house starts shaking. The Touchstone opens Victor's safe and Sophia claims the Touchstone and her revenge on Anubis House."

" After that, When me, KT, and Dexter came in to Victor's office, Sophia acts innocent. I took the Touchstone and hide it. Me, KT, and Sophia go back to the cellar through the secret passage. When Victor and dad come back, they hear noises in the cellar and investigate. Everybody hides when they hear Victor. Victor and dad found the other guys excpt Mara, Alfie and Trixie." Eddie said

"Victor Explained to Mr. Sweet that the other stone pieces are buried in the grounds. After they leave, Eddie and the rest of 'sibuna' talk about the Touchstone and Sophia is welcomed into Sibuna. I took the article from the notebook of Victor in the cabinet and started to get suspicious but our conversation is cut short when Victor comes back into the cellar." Mara continued

"Wait let's see if I could catch up." Nina said "so four new students came to Anubis, and one of them is a fraud. You guys went on a feild trip then an exhibit went missing which is the touchstone. Then Victor took it then Eddie took it from your safe Victor?"

"that is correct" Victor said

"Any ways" Eddie inturrupted to continue the story "I found out the Touchstone is gone and blamed Dexter when he came in to my room. Dexter told us to ask Sophia but i didn't listen and told him to leave when Sophia arrived. Sophia continues to act innocent around us . Mara came in after a minute Dexter left and showed us coordinates on a piece of paper she took from Victor's journal, this lands her a spot in Sibuna."

"So she in?" Nina asked

"basically yes" Eddie replied

"Later that night, we had a dig and find a Canopic Jar that was found in a picture in the artcle." Eddie continued "After dad caught us and punishes us Sophia runs out and I went after her. Back at Anubis House, I found Sophia with the Touchstone and she gives up her identity. Sophia explains that all it took was a few bedbugs, a forged invitation, and she thanked me for bringing in the Touchstone for her. Dexter momentarily distracts Sophia giving me a chance to snatch the Touchstone and run. I smashed it but it pieces back together and knocked me out or Sophia thinks it does. I followed Dexter, after he was possesed by the stone's power and causes the Canopic Jar to smash after I tackle him. I followed him to Frobisher's Crypt-."

"Whoa stop for a second" Nina said "Frobisher's Crypt?"

"yeah with KT's help and key we opened Robert's empty crypt" Eddie said "And at the crypt, Sophia tries to possess me but can't and learns I'm the Osirian. Sophia leaves the crypt, trapping me and Dexter who is no longer possessed. "

"Back at school" Mara continued "Fabian and I saw the Canopic Jar broken in pieces. Fabian sees Hieroglyphics on the Jar pieces and studies them, In Mr. Sweet's Office. while I left him to study them, I found out that Sophia has been coming to this school over and over just to wait for the return of the stones. Patricia told me that maybe she was taking the elixir of life? Any way we found out that Sophia had KT's key to the crypt, so Patricia swiftly took the key from Sophia then Me, Patricia, Alfie and KT went to get Fabian to rescue Eddie. After we told Fabian to come with us, Fabian tells us that when the sacrifice is made whoever held the Touchstone turns to stone. Which is him, Cassie, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Victor, Mr. Sweet and KT"

"After rescuing Me, we split up. KT and me search Sophia's room for the Touchstone and the others search for the other stone pieces in the school. KT finds the Touchstone when Sophia comes in. Me and Sophia fought for the Touchstone. Victor arrives and wants the Touchstone. I didn't give it to him and ran. Chaos goes throughout the house. The Touchstone traps us but a window broke so we went through the window and ended up outside and Sophia ran after us. Dexter, Erin, and Cassie followed me and KT into the woods. I gave the Touchstone to KT and welcomed Dexter, Erin, and Cassie into Sibuna since they'll be staying in Anubis House the next term. After I was done, we can't find KT and the Touchstone anywhere."

"When Eddie was intiating the new members, Sophia grabbed me in the arm, took the stone and possesed me" KT said

"Meanwhile, me and Victor reasearched the canopic jar pieces and the person that will be sacrificed must wear the symbol of ra" Fabian explained

"then Alfie told me that he found something with the symbol ra. Then before Alfie could show me, I ran off and told Victor that the house is built upon the remaining stones of the pyramid of ra." Mara said

"So me and the newbies went to the cellar with Victor and search for the stone. Then I had a vision where Sophia is summoning the other stones and it came true. The four stones appeared and floated away to the woods. And with my osirian powers i manage to maintain the house to its form and ran of to the woods" Eddie said

"back at school, the graduation ceremony was about to begin. I told the others about Alfie's coin but we saw Willow giving it to Mr. Sweet As the valedictorian medal"

"Mara was awarded the Valedictorian Medal and I saw the Symbol of Ra on it. I remembered that the sacrifice must wear the Symbol of Ra and I rushed to the stage to get it, but I failed and leaves with the other Sibuna members. Mara wore the medal and is possessed causing her to walk off."

"Sophia has completed the Pyramid of Ra. I was Sophia's chosen sacrifice but Fabian told her it won't work because I wasn't wearing the coin. Sophia stops me When Mara showed up. Fabian tries to block Mara but fails. Eddie grabs the coin and it comes off causing Ra to rain down his anger." KT explained

"Victor explained to me that the Osirian must give up his powers to save the world. I claimed the gold and stops Ra but I fainted for a while. Now I'm now a normal guy"

"After the graduation ceremony, we had the graduation party." KT continued "Victor decided to leave Anubis House and keep the Touchstone safe. Before Victor leaves, all of us gather to say a final good-bye to him."

"which was a final pin-drop" Eddie smirked "and we all saved the world again. The end"

"so what you guys are saying is, you went on a field trip with a fraud student who stole the touchstone, then built the pyramid, then instead of ra raining down his gold he poured his anger. So Eddie gave up his powers, claimed the gold and now he's a normal guy?" Nina reassured

"or we couldn't have told her that way" Fabian commented

"so what now?" KT asked

"my work is now done. Follow my please miss Martin" Victor said as he walked down the bottom of the stairs to his table. they followed him down to his table as victor brought ou a wooden box.

"My destiny is now finished, it is your turn Miss Martin" Victor said as he opened the box revealing the touch stone "your powers were never gone, it still lies in you. You just need to find it. This stone is to precious to be in some other's hand and it is now your new destiny to keep it safe"

"whoa, back up" Nina said "my new destiny? I'm going to draw trouble again. I was almost put into the after life and I almost killed Joy! Now I'm here trying to forget, trying to live a normal life then you suddenly telling me I have a new destiny? If I put in danger Beca and the other girls with that stone I will never forgive myself. Hell Mara was never supposed to find out about the mystery! I was afraid to put anyone in danger with this quests and mysteries."

"And we enjoyed being in danger with you!" Fabian said "we like being there for, even if it's life threatening. Nina please maybe not for us but for the world, accept the stone"

"yeah Nina, your the only one who can keep the stone under control" Mara added "please keep it because earthquakes, mysterious black outs and thurder storms may happen. Please take it"

"ugh fine I'll take the stone" Nina gave in "but if I draw any kind of trouble I'm out!"

"then it's time we'll meet old friends" Eddie commented as he reached for his phone.

* * *

**And that' the end of this chapter! Next chapter, Sibuna is back in business! Any way. See ya guys really soon!**


	12. The new set

**hi my fellow sibunas and my fellow aca-people. A new chapter is here and what on earth happened to my reviewers?! Pls. If you have suggestions or anything you want in this story don't hesitate to PM or say it in a review. Please?**

* * *

"So what's the danger?" Patricia asked "I mean so what if Nina have the stone, she's still the chosen one"

"Oh I don't know Trixie maybe the fact that without the osirian Nina could be in more danger than ever!" Alfie said

"well nothing's happening yet" Amber said "maybe Nina's safe for now"

"well we don't know that yet" KT said

When Eddie called sibuna from all over the world, he requested video chat them. They all responded swiftly. Amber is at Paris for a fashion event, Alfie is back at England, and Patricia is with Piper in Italy.

"But don't we need to prepare or something?" Patricia asked "for the worst?"

"look guys all I know is I'm the guardian of this stone and it needs protection" Nina said

"until no one is causing any danger, why worry?" Amber said

"I've got to agree with Amber with this one" Fabian said "why worry if there is no one who could steal the stone?"

"anyone could take it of they know the powers of it" Mara said

"but no one, except us, knows it" Patricia commented "for once I agree with Amber, if no one is causing any danger in America, why worry?"

"I guess" Nina said quietly

"guys I need to answer this" KT said as her phone began to ring.

"sure" Nina replied

"so what do we do now?" Alfie asked

"for now we just want you guys to know, okay? we'll keep you guys updated if anything happens alright?" Eddie said "Sibuna?" he said as he put his right hand to cover his right eye.

"Sibuna" they all said in unison

"sibu- what?"Victor asked

"Vic" Eddie said as he put his hand on Victor's back "you're part of the club now"

"whatever" Victor responded

"hey Nina, Mara" KT said as she walked beside the two girls "Beca wants us now"

"now?" Nina asked "but we just finished practice a while ago"

"yeah, why would Beca need us now" Mara added

"um... getting off the memo, who's Beca?" amber asked

"our leader" KT said as she started to walk out of the room with Nina and Mara trailing behind "let's go girls, see you all soon"

"wait They have a leader?" Amber asked the boys

"Apparently" Fabian said

* * *

Mara, Nina and KT ran all the way from the other side of the campus just to go back to the bella house. And when they reached the house they saw that all of the Bellas gathered around the kitchen table.

"Okay flatbutt" Amy began "you've got your wish we're all here now, so why did you bring us back here"

"well will you guys be mad if I said I made another bet with Jesse?" Beca asked

the Bellas just groaned at her knowing that her boyfriend will do whatever it takes to win back the trophy and title this year. the knowing Beca's tone she lost the bet they made.

"what's the dare?" Stacie asked

"he chooses our songs but I get to mix them" Beca answered

"well at least you get to mix it"Nina said "but after what happened in the Halloween mixer, I'm a little mad at you"

"c'mon it wasn't that bad" Stacie commented

"for you" KT said "so what's the song?"

"A mix of the sign by ace of base"

"ugh really?"all the girls, except Beca, said in unison

"so what's the other song?" Jessica asked

"Party in the U.S.A" Beca answered

"could you mix that?" Asheley asked

"yeah"Beca said "I already have an idea"

"does that mean we'll start the set all over" fat Amy asked

"yes"

and the girls just groaned

_this will be a long semi-finals_


End file.
